What You'd Never Suspect
by Ztarlight
Summary: Fed up with all her constant pestering, Sonic agrees to go on a date with Amy. But how will Tails react? (Tails/Amy pairing) 8/04: This is finished!
1. Default Chapter

[*owns nothing*]  
  
  
  
What You'd Never Suspect  
  
  
  
"...and thanks for keeping me company today, Tails," the pink hedgehog sighed. "You know how I hate shopping alone."  
  
"It was no problem, Amy," the orange two-tailed fox replied.  
  
The two walked along the city streets in silence. Then out of the blue, Amy cried, "I'm bored!"  
  
"Bored? How can you be bored? You just spent the whole morning shopping!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like I can use any of it until I get back home."  
  
Tails just sighed and shook his head. Typical Amy. But then again, that's what he liked her for: she was herself. "Well, I can't solve your boredom now, but I was going to see a movie tonight, and you can come with me if you want."  
  
Amy shook her head. "No thanks," she said politely. "It sounds fun, but I'm going out with Sonic."  
  
Tails stared at her in complete shock. "Y-y-you have a DATE with SONIC?!"  
  
"Well..." Amy started, walking ahead, "He doesn't exactly know we're going out yet."  
  
"Oh." Again, that's Amy for ya'.  
  
"Speaking of, where IS Sonic? Tails, what time is it?"  
  
He took a fast glimse at his wrist. "12:45."  
  
"Darn! I still have another 2 hours!"  
  
"...for what?"  
  
Amy set her bags down and pointed to the street corner. "This is the corner of East Main and Wesson. Sonic walks by this corner every day at 2:46 PM, unless he's sick."  
  
Tails raised an eyebrow in question at the pink one. "And... how would YOU know that?"  
  
The young girl's cheeks turned as pink as her fur. "I kinda follow him when he walks by..."  
  
Tails said nothing, but picked up some of Amy's bags and started walking with her again. "How much further to your apartment, Amy? These bags are kinda heavy."  
  
"They are not. And we have another two blocks to go."  
  
The two blocks were easily conquered by the hedgehog, but our young two-tailed hero had a little struggle with the journey.  
  
"Whew!" He dropped the bags by her door. "How do you carry all those bags?"  
  
Amy set her own bags down and pulled out her keys. "Practice." Opening the door, she and Tails went inside. "Want a drink? It's hot today."  
  
"...No thanks," Tails said after a moment. "I'd better get beck to my workshop. The braking gear on the Tornado's car mode needs replacing."  
  
"Oh, workworkwork," Amy mocked. "That's all you do. Don't you ever have FUN?"  
  
"I went shopping with you today."  
  
"Yeah, but--- you thought that was fun?"  
  
"Well, I didn't completely loathe it, so... yeah. It was... fun."  
  
"Oh."  
  
An uncomfortable silence surfaced between them. "I uh... I'd better be going now. I really need to get that brake replaced."  
  
"Okay..." Amy waved slightly. "See you later, Tails."  
  
"Bye Amy." He shut the door behind him with a light 'click'.  
  
Outside the building, Tails sighed heavily and began his short walk to the train station. "She's still after Sonic... I gues that's how it will always be. But I can't just stop liking her. I've felt like this for too long..." He walked up the stairs of the Station Square train station and looked in the direction of Amy's building. With another heavy sigh, he dragged himself up the stairs and boarded the next train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
[It's short, I know, but it's a start!] 


	2. Fed Up

[A/N - All the street names in this chapter (with exception to East Main) I made up at the spur of the moment, so if they happen to match some near where you live, it was coincidence; I am NOT stalking you.]  
  
  
  
What You'd Never Suspect  
Chapter Two: Fed Up  
  
  
  
*Creak Creak Creak BOING!*  
  
"Oh great. What happened THIS time?" Tails stopped tightening the bolt of the wire cap when he noticed that the brake pad fell out of place. "ARGH! That's the third ****ing time!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, little guy."  
  
Tails covered his mouth in shame. "Oops. Hi Sonic..."  
  
Sonic just grinned. "Having trouble, I see."  
  
The fox pointed accusingly at his plane. "It won't let me fix it!"  
  
"Let me give you a hand..." Sonic leaned into the hood. "First of all, what are you doing?"  
  
"Replacing the brake pads."  
  
"Brakes? What would you need brakes for?"  
  
Tails rolled his eyes. Sonic was more of a speed freak than he thought. "For stopping, duh."  
  
"Oh. Right." He crawled under the plane. "Something that's okay to do when you don't have Amy Rose on your tail."  
  
"But I WANT Amy Rose on my tails..." Tails mumbled softly to himself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just commenting on how I have to brush the fur on my tails." (Oh yeah, that was smooth.)  
  
It was convincing enough for Sonic, though. "Alright, whetever. Hand me a wrench."  
  
"What size?"  
  
"Ah... 6."  
  
He did so, and a few minutes later Sonic crawled out from under the Tornado. "Alright, that should do it."  
  
"Great! Uhm... what was I doing wrong?"  
  
Sonic wiped some grease off of the wrench. "You were tighening the wrong wire. The one you wanted was a little further back, out of your reach."  
  
"Oh." Tails dropped his ears.  
  
"It's no problem, though. Maybe being this dirty will keep Amy away from me for a while." He handed the wrench to Tails.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it..." Tails remarked as the put the tool away.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but a hedgehog can wish, right?" Sonic rubbed his neck. "On second thought, I can't say I'm thrilled about being covered in car oil..."  
  
"You go ahead and wash up. I'll wait for you at the train station."  
  
---  
  
Amy hopped out of her apartment building and made her way around the corner. "Today's the day!" She told herself. "I just know I'll run into Sonic and he'll want to take me out!"  
  
---  
  
"Ready Tails?"  
  
"Ready Sonic!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
The two made their way around Station Square, in and out of alleys, side streets, and even over mailboxs. All was part of Sonic's daily course to keep in shape when Buttnik wasn't up to something.  
  
But it wasn't a race. Just a way for Sonic and Tails to share some quality time as buds. All down East Main, from the corner of Melroth all the way down to Seeme.  
  
As they passed by Wolknut Boulevarde, Tails did a quick check to see what streets they'd be passing next. Pleso, Wootet, Wessen, Plaine, and then Hiko. After Hiko, they'd reach the shore. (Wait.. Pleso, Wootet, Wessen... Wessen. What about Wessen seems familiar?)  
  
They sped by Felrose, the street in which Amy's apartment was on.  
  
Tails gasped and checked his watch. 2:46.  
  
"SONIC! LOOK OUT!"  
  
"For what, bro?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. "There aren't any ca----OOOF!"  
  
"WaaaAAAAAHHHHHH!!" cried out a high pitched voice.  
  
Sonic stumbled around dizzily. "Since when were street poles pink....?"  
  
"They're not. It's MEEE!!" Amy Rose jumped on Sonic from behind. "Gotcha'!  
  
Tails winced. "NOW do you know what I mean?"  
  
Sonic nodded in pain. "Yes."  
  
Amy hugged her hedgehog hero. "Oh, Sonic! You were right on time, like always. And I'm so glad I caught you today."  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!" Sonic roared, escaping from Amy's Hug of Death. "I'm sick of this. WHAT do you want from me!?"  
  
Unfazed by his sudden outburst, Amy listed what she wanted from Sonic. "Dinner, a movie, and dessert."  
  
"And if I agree to your demands, you'll stop nagging me about it?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Good enough." Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. If there was a chance she'd get off his back, he'd take it.  
  
Amy's eyes became as bright as stars. "Sonic... y-you mean...?"  
  
Calmed down, he sighed again and looked directly at the girl. "Yes, Amy. I mean I'll go out with you for one night, and one night ONLY."  
  
Judging by the look on her face, one night was more then enough. "Oh jeeze... oh my... oh g-g-great! Oh Sonic, THANK YOU! I swear you won't regret it! You can pick me up at 6:30, okay! Bye!" She blew him a kiss and ran home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, how am I doing so far? 


	3. A Plan

What You'd Never Suspect  
Chapter Three: A plan  
  
  
"Whew. That was easy," Sonic said, watching her run away.  
  
"Just because she's gone NOW Sonic, doesn't mean a thing. You agreed to take her out for dinner, a movie, AND dessert."  
  
".......****.  
  
Tails grinned. "Watch your mouth, little guy," he mocked.  
  
Sonic paid no heed to this. "Oh man..." He held his head. "What have I just gotten myself into?"  
  
Tails, though two-tailed, was still a fox, and being a fox meant having all the slyness of one. Maybe, just maybe, he could weasel his way into getting what he wanted. "You know, Sonic, if you really don't want to go, I'll do it for you."  
  
Sonic looked at his friend with shock. "You... You would do that... for me?"  
  
"With pleasure!" (Oh crap. Did I just say that out loud?!)  
  
Sonic grinned. "Thanks pal, but you don't deserve that kind of torture. Besides, I'M the on who agreed to take Amy out. I'll do it.  
  
"Could I tag along?"  
  
"I wish... but dates are for couples, which means two people."  
  
"I meant follow you and spy."  
  
"Come again?" The blue one did not completely follow.  
  
"Well, I was going to see a movie tonight anyway, so maybe I could just follow you guys around from a distance to make sure everything goes okay."  
  
"Better yet..." Sonic thought, "Could you be our chauffer?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Great! Thanks, Tails."  
  
"No prob. Now where am I going to meet you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tails slapped his forehead. "Don't tell me you don't know anything about dates."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"I, uh... read stuff," He said nervously. "Now, where are you doing to take her?"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to take her to some fancy place, but on the other hand, I can't be cheap, either..."  
  
"How about Pepper's*"?  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tails made a mental note. "And what movie?"  
  
"Eh... I dunno."  
  
Tails nodded. "You're right. It doesn't matter what movie you go see."  
  
Sonic raised an eyebrow in question. "Why not?"  
  
"Because she'll probably have you pinned on the floor the entire time."  
  
That caught Sonic's attention. "Any move, as long as it's something that'll hold her attention away from me."  
  
"Alright. And dessert?"  
  
"Uhm... let me think. Ice cream place, ice cream place.... I know! Neighborly's**!"  
  
Tails grinned. "Then it's all set. I'll pick you and Amy up outside her apartment at 6:30.  
  
"What? Why her place?"  
  
Tails sighed. "Because that's what a gentlemen is supposed to do!"  
  
Sonic glared. "But I'm not a gentleman! I'M A HEDGEHOG!"  
  
Tails bit his lip and panted heavily. Man, Sonic could be so difficult to work with sometimes! "Alright then, forget it. Just meet her there, and I will pick you up," he ordered through gritted teeth. "Is that okay?"  
  
"...Yeah, that'll work."  
  
"Good. I'm going home." And with that, Tails turned back around and once again started a trek towards the train station.  
  
Sonic groaned and started walking in the other direction, heading... somewhere. "I don't know if I can handle this dating stuff."  
  
Tails overheard this comment and turned around, staring wistfully at Sonic. "Then next time, let me do it..." he whispered to himself. With yet another heavy sigh, he dragged himself into the station and headed home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* = Cheap rip=off of Chili's  
  
** = Cheap rip-off of Friendly's 


	4. Preparations

[*still owns nothing*]  
  
  
What You'd Never Suspect  
Chapter Four: Preparations  
  
  
  
Suit jacket.  
  
Bow Tie.  
  
Nice hat.  
  
Tails gave himself one last quick look in the mirror, and decided he wasn't going to look any sharper than he already did. He spun around and did some poses. "Fox-boy, you are SIZZLIN'! ...yeah, whatever. A lot of good it'll do me if my flame doesn't take notice of me." He sighed and adjusted his chauffeur hat. "It's now or never, Miles. Let's just get the night over with."  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed Sonic's number to let him know he was on his way. 2 rings, 3 rings, 4 rings... then the machine picked up. Tails set the receiver back down, not really wanting to listen to the message. "I guess he's already at Amy's... I wonder how he's doing...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonic stood outside Amy's apartment door and ran a hand through his quills. Man, how he was dreading this. He dressed up a bit, wearing some nice black pants and a short-sleeved sweater. He sloooooowly reached for the doorbell. "Man, I can only hope that Tails hurries up..."  
  
/*ding-do[creak]ng*/  
  
The doorbell didn't even fnish ringing before the door was opened and Amy stood in the doorway. She was dressed in a sleeveless pink satin dress that hung down to her knees, with pink boots to match. She stuck a little pose for Sonic, and even the skeptic hedgehog couldn't help but admit that she looked nice. Cute nice, not hot nice, but still nice.  
  
"Hi Sonic. How do I look?"  
  
"...Nice."  
  
Tiny tears welled up in Amy's eyes. "Oh, you mean it, Sonic? You really think I look nice?" Without waiting for him to answer, she threw her arms around his shoulders. "Oh I'm so happy!"  
  
"...th-that's nice..." He answered weakly, gasping for air. "A-amy... can you let me... go...?"  
  
"Huh? OH! Sorry, Sonic..." she giggled as he stumbled around the hallway. "So, when do we go?"  
  
"Whenever Tails arrives."  
  
"What? Why Tails?"  
  
"Because he's going to be drive us places."  
  
"Oh, alright..." Tails? Why did she suddenly feel... awkward? Maybe it was the anticipation of being in a car with two good-looking guys. (Sonic is the number one hottie, but Tails is cute, too....)  
  
Sonic took note of her expression. "That's not a problem, is it?"  
  
"Huh" Amy snapped out of her trance. "Oh, no! Not at all!"  
  
[HOOOONK HOOOONK!!]  
  
"That's our ride, then." Sonic grinned, relieved. "Let's go!"  
  
Amy grinned in return and grabbed his hand. "Oh yes. Let's."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
God, this was INCREDIBLY short. I promise that the next chappie will be longer. I'm trying to do this so I upload one chapter per day, and I'm writing this ahead of time, so I might be nice one day and upload two chaps instead of one. Or not. Next chap: "Dinner, a movie..." Chapter 6 will be "...and Dessert". And don't worry; we'll get to the Tails/Amy stuff soon; I just don't want to rush into the pairing and forget about the plot. -_- That would be bad... 


	5. Dinner, a movie...

What You'd Never Suspect  
Chapter Five: Dinner, a movie...  
  
  
Sonic and Amy dashed outside to where Tails was waiting with his Tornado-car. Sonic leapt over the door to the backseat and leaned back in his spot. "C'mon, Amy. Hop in."  
  
Amy was just *slightly* appalled at Sonic's behavior. "Aren't you going to open the door for me?"  
  
Sonic blinked, shrugged, and reached over and opened the door. "Now get in, or we'll miss the movie."  
  
"We have to eat first, remember?" She reminded him.  
  
(Darn. I was hoping I could skip that part.) "Yes, I remember..."  
  
Tha dinner, luckily for Sonic, was pretty uneventful. Tails dropped them off, and managed to get a booth behind them. The way he was positioned, He could see Sonic fine, but Amy's back was facing him. That suited Sonic fine. All he had to do was gesture to have Tails cover for him. Like after the food arrived....  
  
Amy cut a piece of her grilled chicken. "Say 'ah', Sonic."  
  
"Huh? What for?"  
  
She grinned. "I'm going to feed you!"  
  
"F-f-feed me?!" (Yuck! She put her MOUTH on that fork!)  
  
"Now come on. Open wiiiide....!"  
  
Tails sighed. He had ordered something off of the kids menu, because he didn't think he's be eating that much. Watching Amy go on a date with someone else didn't give him much of an appetite. He poked at his fried chicken strips with a french fry.  
  
"...You know Amy, maybe that's not such a good idea..." Sonic said slowly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm... allergic to chicken!"  
  
Amy blinked. "But just the other day when I saw you at---"  
  
"Iwasn'tallergicthen!"  
  
"Oh." She shrugged and started eating her own food.  
  
Sonic started to gesture to Tails, which basically said "Now what the heck do I do?"  
  
Amy noticed Sonic's odd behavior before Tails could respond. "Huh? What are you doing Sonic?" She turned around before he could say anything.  
  
Tails widened his eyes in surprise and ducked down under the table.  
  
"Hmm, I guess whoever was here left already. OOO! FRIES!" She grabbed a handful and started munching on them.  
  
Sonic gaped at her unAmy-ish antics. "What the... Amy, you can't just take those!"  
  
"Why not? They were just going to go to waste anyway."  
  
Tails popped up and held up his hand at Sonic, as if to say, "It's alright". (They were just going to go to waste, anyway...) he thought, poking his fries with his chicken this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright," Tails pulled up by the cinema, "We're here."  
  
"Great!" Amy hopped out.  
  
Sonic leaned towards the front. "Meet me inside?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Tails quickly caught up to Amy and Sonic, but there was quite a crowd in the lobby. In the midst of the rush, Tails' chauffeur hat was knocked off. He didn't notice it, however. He was too focused on how Amy kept trying to grab Sonic's hand so she wouldn't get lost.  
  
Sonic looked at all the people with awe. "Man, I wonder why it's so crowded..."  
  
Tails glanced at the promotional ads. "Tonight is the premiere of 'Pink Bunnies of DOOM'."  
  
"Pink WHAT?! Oh no..."  
  
"Oh yes!" Amy giggled. "Sonic, can we please go see it?"  
  
Sonic was about to refuse, but then he remembered the conversation that he and Tails had earlier that afternoon.  
  
/FLASHBACK/  
  
Tails nodded. "You're right. It doesn't matter what movie you go see."  
  
Sonic raised an eyebrow in question. "Why not?"  
  
"Because she'll probably have you pinned on the floor the entire time."  
  
That caught Sonic's attention. "Any movie, as long as it's something that'll hold her attention away from me."  
  
/END FLASHBACK/  
  
The thought of being on the carpet underneath Amy Rose was not a pleasant thought for our blue hero. "Okay Amy, if that's what you want to see, we'll see it." He purchased three tickets.  
  
"YAY!" Amy jumped with joy. "Hurry, there's just enough time to get some snacks before the movie starts!"  
  
Sonic widened his eyes. "Snacks?! Didn't you eat enough at Pepper's?"  
  
Amy giggled. "Silly Sonic, you know that you can't see a movie without popcorn!"  
  
(If it keeps her mind on the movie...) "...Alright. I'll go wait in line for food; you go find some seats."  
  
" 'Kay!" Amy ran off.  
  
"Sonic, I'm going to follow her, okay?"  
  
Sonic shrugged. "Fine, I don't care."  
  
Tails ran inside the theater and found Amy in the back. "Hey, Amy."  
  
"Hi Tails. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you, I was going to see a movie tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right... wait, you wanted to see 'Pink Bunnies of DOOM'?"  
  
"Yeah." He wasn't lying, either.   
  
"Wow. Where's Sonic?"  
  
"Still in line..."  
  
Amy frowned. "Tails, do you mind sitting over there?"  
  
(Of course I mind!) "Sure, Amy..." he sighed dejectedly and walked across the aisle. He plopped down in a seat and glanced over at the pink hedgehog, who was re-applying her lipstick. "Oh Amy... why don't you see the light? Sonic doesn't like you like that... and I do..." He leaned back in his seat as the lights began to dim.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonic rushed in the theater with a large bucket of popcorn and some soda - with TWO straws. "I had 20 frickin bucks, and I STILL had to go to the ATM..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Sonic, over here!" whispered a voice.  
  
Sonic followed the voice back to Amy. "Hi. Where's Tails?"  
  
"Oh, he's over there." She pointed across the aisle.  
  
"Oh... Well, here's the popcorn. And I got some Diet Pepsi."  
  
"My favorite! Oh Sonic, you remembered!"  
  
"Uh, yeah..." he settled in. "So... why did you pick these seats?  
  
She giggled again. "Are you kiddding? These are the best seats in the house!"  
  
"But we're all the way in the back."  
  
Amy flung her arms arouns Sonic's shoulders and smiled. "Exactly."  
  
Tails, who had been watching the entire time, was fuming. He pointed to himself, made a gesture like he was flushing a toilet, and stormed out of the theater.  
  
Sonic managed to catch this out of the corner of her eye. "Uh Amy? I'llberightbackIhavetousethemen'sroom." And he was gone.  
  
His sudden departure surprised the girl and she lost her balance, hitting the floor with a THUD.  
  
"There goes another one..." someone muttered.  
  
Amy propped herself up on her elbows and sighed. "I'll never catch that hedgehog..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonic followed Tails, who was angry as ever, into the bathroom. "Tails, what is going on?"  
  
"You can't kiss her!"  
  
"I don't WANT to kiss her!"  
  
"I mean, you can't LET her kiss you!"  
  
"I don't WANT to let her kiss me! Tails, what is going on with you and this Amy thing? You know I don't see her as as anything more than a pest!"  
  
Tails sighed. "I know..."  
  
"Then why are you freaking out?!"  
  
"It's just that I... forget it." He started towards the door.  
  
Sonic held his arm out, blocking his path. "I'm not going to forget it, so you may as well just tell me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Tails, are we best friends?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand!"  
  
"Tails, are we best friends?" Sonic repeated.  
  
Tails hung his head. "Yes..."  
  
"Best friends are supposed to trust each other and tell each other things that happen, and tell each other how they feel." Sonic's tone was now warm and sincere. He placed a hand on the young fox's shoulder. "Now... what's eating you, Tails?"  
  
Tails was silent for the longest time before he shook his head again. "I.. I can't tell you, Sonic. You wouldn't understand?"  
  
"What wouldn't I understand?"  
  
"I'd tell if you I thought you could!"  
  
"But I won't know unless you do!"  
  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THAT RISK!" Tails shouted. Tears welled up in the back of his eyes.  
  
Sonic glared, his patience running dangerously thin. "Fine." He stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
Tails stumbled into the nearest stall and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sonic shook his head, instantly regretful of walking out on Tails. "What kind of friend am I... leaving him when he really needs my support..."  
  
"Excuse me, sir..."  
  
Sonic glance up. Standing inf ront of him was a security guard holding a chauffeur's hat. "Does this belong to you by any chance?"  
  
"Not to me, but a friend of mine." Sonic took the hat. "Thanks, I'll go give it to him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*drip, drop*  
  
Another tear falling to the floor.  
  
"Why me..." Tails sobbed loudly. "Why do I have to to through this?" At least he was alone in the bathroom. No one to tease him about being a crybaby. He had already been through enough of that. "Why can't she unserstand...?"  
  
Sonc slipped into the bathroom. He didn't see his buddy, and turned to walk out when he heard a cry from the second stall. A quite familiar cry. (...Tails?)  
  
"All I wanted was a chance..." Tails sobbed to the toilet. "Why can't Amy see how much I like her? She's too lovestuck for Sonic to see that... *sniff* But it's not even *sniff* love... just a dumb little crush."  
  
Sonic waited by the sinks, listening intently. Tails was crushing Amy? No wonder he was acting so weird.  
  
"And-and now... *sniff* I've got Sonic mad at me." He sighed heavily and wiped away his tears with his tails. "I've lost my girlfriend and my best friend..." Another heavy sigh. "I just only wish I could tell Sonic how sorry I am..."  
  
"Apology accepted, pal."  
  
"Wha-- huh?" Tails glanced up. "Sonic!" He reached out for his friend and was hugged in return.  
  
"Tails..." Sonic said, squeezing his fox friend affectionately, "Why didn't you tell me you liked Amy?"  
  
Tails drooped his head in shame. "I was afraid you wouldn't like me because I had a crush on her. I mean, I know how much you can't stand her..."  
  
Sonic couldn't help but to laugh lightly. "Aww, Tails... you know I'll always think of you as my best pal. I can understand why you were worried, though... but remember, just because *I* don't like Amy, doesn't mean that YOU don't have to."  
  
"Really, Sonic?"  
  
"Would I lie to you?"  
  
Tails grinned and hugged him again. "Thanks, Sonic. I feel so much better now."  
  
Sonic thought for a moment. "You know, you two would make a good couple... a much better one than she and I would, that's for sure!"  
  
They shared a good laugh. "Oh yeah!" Sonic remembered. "The whole reason I came back in here..."  
  
"My hat!" Tails hugged the cap to his chest. "I didn't realize that I had dropped it!"  
  
"Neither did I. But the point is, you have it back!"  
  
"Yeah..." (I have my hat, my best friend, and I might get my girl!) Suddenly, Tails was starting to look forward to the rest of the evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Told you it would be longer. Expect two more chapters coming from me!] 


	6. ...and dessert

What You'd Never Suspect  
Chapter Six: ...and dessert  
  
  
  
Sonic walked back inside the movie theater and plopped down on the seat with Tails next to him. "Hey Amy. Sorry I took so long."  
  
Amy sighed. "What happened, Sonic? You nearly missed the whole movie!"  
  
"I uh... had some "business" to take care of."  
  
For the first time that evening, Sonic focused on the giant screen in front of him. The pink bunnies of DOOM were nearly finished with their quest when their leader, FuzzyLumpkins, was captured by the humans.  
  
"Hahaha!" The president cried. "NOW how powerful are you?"  
  
FuzzyLumpkins struggled in his restraint. "My men will come! You'll see!"  
  
"Oh, they'll come, but they won't last. For I have the power of..................... TEDDY BEAR!"  
  
FuzzyLumpkins' eyes grew wide at his arch-enemy. "No... not the... Teddy Bear! AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
And so, with the help of the Teddy Bear population from across the nation, the pink bunnies of DOOM were eridicated... and then the Teddy Bears took over the world. The End.  
  
"Oh... oh my..." Any sniffed. "Such a surprise ending. I never knew that... T-teddy Bears were so strong." She choked back a sob. "It was so beautiful..."  
  
Sonic leaned over to whisper to Tails while Amy was bawling her eyes out at the movie. "Tails, I think I can help you out with your Amy thing."  
  
"How?" Tails whispered back.  
  
"I have an idea. If I talk about you enough, maybe she'll see that you two were made for each other."  
  
"Wow... you really think so, Sonic?"  
  
"Hey, you obviously see SOMEthing in her... though I have no idea what. That's proof enough for me." He grinned and punched Amy lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, can we get going now?"  
  
"O-okay..." she sniffed.  
  
"Amy, please stop crying. I don't want people to get the wrong idea...."  
  
"Oh, sorry." She put on a pleasant smile. "Is this okay?"  
  
Tails smiled fondly. "It's perfect, Amy."  
  
Amy blinked, surprised. "Wow Tails, you really think so?"  
  
"I really do."  
  
Amy grinned slightly, and Sonic could've sworn he saw her cheeks pinken a bit. He cleared his throat. "Can we get going now? We still have ice cream waiting for us."  
  
Amy and Tails snapped back to reality. "Oh right! I'll go get the car warmed up." Tails left.  
  
Sonic picked up the popcorn bucket. "Amy, why don't you go with him?"  
  
"Well, okay. But what about you?"  
  
Sonic shook the bucket. "I never let good popcorn go to waste. And I want to watch the credits."  
  
"Man, you're boring." Amy shook her head. "Whatever you say, Sonic. I'll be out with Tails then." She left.  
  
Sonic propped up his feet and tipped the bucket back so the popcorn ran into his mouth. "*crunchcrunch* Hmm, getting Amy to like Tails is working easier then expected. *crunchcrunchcrunch* This needs more fake butter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Sonic emerged popcorn-less and jumped over the door into the car. Tails slowly backed out of this parking space and made his way towards the exit.  
  
Sonic leaned over next to Amy. "Does Tails have great driving skills or what? He's MUCH better then I could ever be."  
  
Amy tilted her head. "I dunno... you're pretty good, Sonic."  
  
Drat. Sonic was hoping she would stop complimenting him. "Well, maybe I am, but no one could paralell park the way Tails does."  
  
Amy nodded slowly. "True... and his piloting skills are unmatched!"  
  
Tails blushed at this, grateful that no one could see his face. At that point he decided to pay less attention to what was being said in the backseat and more attention on where he was going.  
  
After a few minutes, Tails pulled into a spot outside of Neighborly's. "All ashore!" he said, hopping out.  
  
"Uhm, Tails..." Amy frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought that chauffeurs were supposed to wait outside with the car."  
  
"Well, since this chauffeur isn't getting paid..." he glanced at Sonic, "Then I am entitled full ice cream eating benefits."  
  
Amy shrugged and headed inside. "Whatever."  
  
They were lead to a booth. Tails slid into one end after watching Amy slide into the other. Sonic slid in next to Amy.  
  
"What are you doing, Sonic?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sitting down."  
  
"I know that, but why are you sitting NEXT to me?"  
  
"Because uh.... we're the dating couple."  
  
"Yeah, but usually the dates sit ACROSS from each other."  
  
Sonic thought for a fast second. "Uh... you know what? It doesn't matter where I sit, because... I have to use the bathroom!" He quickly stood up.  
  
Amy widened her eyes. "Again?! But you just went at the movies!"  
  
"Movie popcorn does that to me." He sped around the corner towards the bathrooms, but not before mouthing "Go for it!" to Tails.  
  
Amy sighed after Sonic. "I'll never be able to figure him out."  
  
Tails took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nervousness. (It's now or never, Prower. Don't mess up!) "What makes you say that, Amy?"  
  
"He's always running away from me, and now, he was just starting to be kinda nice when he just zipped off again." She sighed into her menu. "I just think he doesn't understand...."  
  
"You're the one who doesn't understand..." Tails murmured softly.  
  
Amy glanced up. "Hmm?"  
  
Tails sighed. He couldn't keep it in and longer. "Amy... Sonic isn't going to settle down anytime soon. Maybe it's time you moved on from him... and gave a chance to the guy who does care about you." He reached across the table and took her hand in his.  
  
Amy looked at their hands, then at Tails. "Tails, I... what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying... I like you, Amy Rose. A lot."  
  
Amy said nothing. Her expression was unclear to Tails. She looked a combination of confused and scared. She slowly pulled her hand away. "Tails, I... I don't know..."  
  
His ears drooped. "You don't like me?"  
  
"Oh nono, I do, really I do, it's just that... I don't know if I feel the same way about you yet. But..." she sighed and glanced back at the corner, "I think you're right about Sonic. After all this time, maybe... maybe it's best if I got over him and the dumb crush I have."  
  
"So..." Tails wondered, "Where does that leave me?"  
  
Amy looked at her lap nervously. "Well... maybe we could give it a try... and if it doesn't work out after a few weeks, then hey, at least we gave it a shot, you know?" She smiled feebly and shakily giggled.  
  
Tails grinned at her. "I'd like that."  
  
Amy blinked in surprise at first, then smiled shyly. She reached across and grabbed Tails' hand so that they met once more. For what seemed like the longest time she just gazed at him, into his eyes. They were such a delicate shade of blue...  
  
"Can I take your order?"  
  
Startled, the both of them looked up at their waitress. "Uh... give us a few more minutes," Tails requested.  
  
"Sure thing, darlin'." She left.  
  
"Why do we need a few more minutes?" Amy asked Tails as he got up.  
  
"Sonic is still in the bathroom, and he'd be pretty mad if he missed out on ice cream. I'm gonna' go get him."  
  
"Okay..." she started, "But just to let you know, Tails..." she said as she reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"What is it?" he inquired.  
  
She grinned happily. "You're much sweeter than any dessert I've ever had."   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Don't fret; it's not over yet! I still got one more chappie coming. 


	7. Meant to Be?

[A/N - Wow, the final chapter. I admit, I had a lot of fun writing this up, even if I did have minor writer's block for a short time there. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and gave me confidence that I was doing a good job; hope you enjoy the finale!]  
  
  
What You'd Never Suspect  
Chapter Seven: Meant to be?  
  
  
It was two days after the ice cream confession. Tails sat on a bench underneath a tree in the park, nervoudly waiting for Amy to arrive. It was their first date into their two-week dating trial, and while Tails was really looking foward to it, the butterflies were inside him as much as they were around him.  
  
Amy walked into the park, shaking slightly. She had never thought that she might be nervous to be with Tails. I mean, he was so warm, so friendly... she really had nothing to be nervous about. Yet something inside her made her feel quite jittery.  
  
Amy looked up, and saw Tails sitting on the bench up ahead. He was looking away from her. Immediately her knees fell weak and her chest was pounding. (What do I feel scared for? I can trust Tails...)  
  
(...right?)  
  
He looked her way, and she grabbed the nearest object to keep from falling over. Alarmed, he rushed over and helped her stand. "Amy, are you okay?" He asked with worry.  
  
She nodded, standing up straight. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just overwhelmed by how nice you look."  
  
Tails forced his cheeks not to turn pink, but they blushed anyway. Amy giggled. (I made him blush!)  
  
"Um... shall we get going?" Tails asked, hoping to avoid any further embarrasment.  
  
"Yes, let's." She slipped her hand into his and they broke into a gentle gait. After a while of walking, short discussions, and the occasional "Why is he/she looking at me like that?", the nervousness ceased and they really opened up to each other like never before, expressing a true friendship that ran deeper than either of them thought it ever would.  
  
Weariness grew upon them, and they once again relocated to a bench underneath a large tree. They sat in a loud silence, each waiting for the other to speak. At the same time, they turned and spoke to each other.  
  
"Tails, I..."  
  
"Amy, I..."  
  
Blushing, then giggles. "You first," Amy offered.   
  
Tails' expression grew serious. "Amy... I've had something on my mind, and... well, I don't know how I should say this..."  
  
"I think I know."  
  
He turned to her, in slight surprise. How did she know? She gazed into his eyes for a moment, soaking in their brilliant blue hue. She leaned forward, and Tails thought she was going to say something. Insead, she tilted her head slightly at the last second and pressed her lips to his.  
  
(My first kiss,) he thought. (Kissing? Me, kiss a girl? This is crazy! This is absurd! This is... this is actually kinda nice.) He carefully placed his arms around her and pressed back.  
  
They pulled back and the eye gazing began again, as they studied each others' soul. Right there, Tails realized that his future relationship with Amy was one big mystery. Would it be good, would it be bad... he didn't know. He would have to wait.   
  
But the waiting part made him feel uneasy. Would this crush turned maybe-I'm-in-love be worth it in the end? He could be with any girl in this world, and he's with Amy. Was it Fate? Some freaky happenening? Was it a dream?!  
  
No. That kiss was more then enough to let him know that he was certainly in reality. The worry still remaind in him, and Amy's pure spirit picked it up with alarm. "Tails, is something wrong?"  
  
Such a pure spirit.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Suddenly it was all clear.  
  
"No. Everything is perfect, Amy."  
  
Too many weird events had taken place in order to bring Amy and Tails together. It had to be Fate. Or Destiny. He wasn't sure which. Either way, Tails thought -- no. He KNEW. He KNEW that while the future was unpredictable, for now, he KNEW that he and Amy were Meant to Be, no question about that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ah... not to be biased, but I liked that. And if you did too, then fear not! For I am planning a sequel of sorts for this... as soon as I can think of a decent idea. ^_^; 


End file.
